


I miss me.

by orphan_account



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George - Freeform, Holiday, M/M, Pining, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, irlshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George has never been one for touch. For affection; Growing up in a very unaffectionate family, leaving george unable to show his true feelings to loved ones. Clay (Dream) makes plans for a meet up of “The Dream Team” for the holidays. George had been numb for a long period of time. Meeting his bestfriends changed everything. Developing feelings for one of them was the last thing he needed.
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is strictly for the fun of it! I am no way trying to make any CC uncomfortable! all though Clay and George have stated they are fine with shipping, I will indeed delete this if they feel uncomfortable in the future!  
> I hope you enjoy my first story :)

( all lower case is purposeful)

george liked being alone. it gave him time to think, to feel. although george had a hard time showing emotion, he never struggled to feel it. his thoughts rushed with variations of emotion everyday.

The blinding sunlight seeped through the titled blinds, stirring george awake.

george was always tired, he could get 4 days of sleep and he’d still be tired. george has gotten use to it over the past year or two, not that it can’t be annoying still.

george stared intensely at the smooth ceiling. it’s almost as if you could see rusty medal gears turning through his eyes. it helped george to think in the morning. to try and think positive was how he always started up his day, most of the time just hopping on minecraft and discord calling his friends ,but george wasn’t in the mood at the moment.

george slowly but surely slid out of bed, and picked out some clothes. He had grabbed a merch hoodie for his bestfriend dream, along with grey sweatpants.

george decided taking a steamy shower could help him collect his thoughts. after about 15 minutes in the shower george hops out, grabbing a delicate towel that cuddled his body that had been turning cold after leaving the shower.

george threw the clothes he had grabbed, on.

george’s shower thoughts consisted of his job. and how his life was basically the same day, after day, after day. they all felt the same. don’t get george wrong he would have fun playing video games with his best friends, but it had been feeling to grow... old. not in the way that which he didn’t want to do it anymore but in the way where he could have some adventure in between.

george decided his hair was dried enough to put his head set on, despite his hair still damp.

he clicked on discord and scanned over his friends list to see if anyone was online.

Dream was online. no one else. just dream.

of course george thought nothing of it and hit the call button. seconds later a deep but soft voice called out

“george? where have you been.”

george didn’t know what to say, he had only been gone for a few days. he needed a break. but he couldn’t say that. he didn’t need anyone questioning him.  
“I was sick” george said cringing at the fabrication.

“do you feel better?” the voice said a little louder this time, and with concern.

“yup”

he realized george had not wanted to discuss of the topic.  
“let’s hop on my server”

george chuckled and agreed.

———————- ~

“geeeeeooooorgggggeeee” a voice whispered.

george screamed when he had realized he had been spotted and his cover was blown.

dream cornered george and killed him in an instant.  
leaving them both laughing at their selves for what felt like forever.

“hey, george... I actually had something I wanted to discus with you”

The imaginary gears in george’s head speed up intensely.

“y- yeah?”  
george said in a very very quiet voice.

“well was supposed to be a surprise.. but I bought you and sapnap tickets to florida!!”

“ I thought it’d be a fun christmas surprise!”

george felt his heart speed up, faster and faster.

was george going to meet his two best friends in the entire world? one of them who he had never seen his face before. apparently a lot of time and thinking had passed because another few words were heard.

“hello, george?”

george quickly snapped out of his small trance. his smile only getting bigger the more he thought about it.

his emotions start to seep out.  
“ I am so so so so happy to hear that” his grin grew once more.

Clay fell silent in the call for a few seconds before another similar voice plopped into the VC

Nick had already knew what was happening and joined the call to freak out with george.

to say that george felt excited was a complete understatement. he would be doing something out of routine for once, and the very best part was he would be with his best friends.

(sorry this chapter was so short! the other ones should be longer ! )


	2. tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george hates planes with a passion. getting on a plane was something he dreaded for years, only once had george experienced flight. complete hell.   
> george was excited to meet his bestfriends, and braced himself to push through. 
> 
> :)

(cussing in this chapter)

——————~

planes sucked ass. although george had only once ridden in an aircraft, it was only an hour flight and it was absolute fucking hell. 

it had been the night before george’s planned trip to sunny, Orlando, Florida. George had only ever been to the USA once, Los Angeles. 

he was told Florida was also a pretty busy place. george didn’t like crowds, people, noise. he liked being alone or with people he trusts. 

while george is busy overthinking the flight early morning would bring, a _*buzz*_

_Dream 💚:_

_“ill see you tomorrow, gogy”_

_George :_

_“see u then. 👍🏼“_

george was a nervous wreck. not only was he stressing the fact that the only plane ride he had been on consisted on needing to throw up on the plane countless times, fainting randomly, and considering jumping out the emergency exit; along with that, he had never even seen Clays face. he had only heard descriptions. Dirty blonde, wavy hair. Emerald eyes, a slim but tall body. 

george had never pleaded himself on seeing dreams face. although it was weird to tell irl friends or family that he had yet to ever see his bestfriends face. it really didn’t bother george too much. 

the night grew silent, an eerie one. george couldn’t stop focusing on his nerves. his body was shaking violently. he couldn’t tell if that was because he was cold, or nervous. probably a mix of both. 

he set his alarm for 3:30 am. the flight would take off at 6 and george was already packed.

chills spiked through george’s body, he felt pain and adrenaline rush through his body. he felt tingling all over. he had been waiting to feel as much as he had been feeling in the moment, for years. emotions were confusing. everyone’s brains were bound to screw up sometimes. all though george knew atleast knew he was ready to meet his best friends.

_George:_

_“I love you sapnap. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow 🥺”_

seconds passed before a *buzz* was heard.

_Sapnap 🐼 :_

_” Love u homie. See you soon 😁”_

—————~

george had fallen asleep only 3 hours before his alarm. 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* 

george woke up feeling extra drowsy and tapped the stop button on his phone. 

george slid out of of bed with a substantial stretch. 

george went directly to his closet to pick out pieces of clothing. wanting to feel comfy he picked out a fluffy hoodie and fluffy sweats. he put on shoes that looked very similar to slippers, and were just as comfy as them. 

he went to the bathroom and looked himself in the eyes. 

he took a deep breath and whispered. 

_“I can do this..”_

george studied himself a little longer before turning on this sinking and splashing a small amount of water onto his face. 

his eye bags were faint but definitely noticeable. 

george reached for his phone to check for the time. 

3:45 am. 

george slide his phone into the pockets of his sweats. he took another deep breath and left the restroom heading for the front of his house. his suitcase waited in the living room by his door. he grabbed his wireless earbuds and headed out the door. 

he stepped back and took a long sigh. knowing he wouldn’t be back for a while. he jumped in his car and put in his earbuds, while also starting the car. 

george did have an aux but it felt to early to completely blast music throughout the car. plus he felt more connected to the music if it was right in his ear. 

the airport was only 20 minutes away from george’s suburban house. he drove while listening to lofi- beats. the airport grows closer. 

george has arrived. 

_(another small chapter but that’s because I need to watch mr beasts rewind and the next chapter will be longer! )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! 
> 
> it means a lot and I would love for you to leave kudos :). 
> 
> this is my first fan fic writing but I have wrote my own small stories before. I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the what the NEXT chapter has to offer :)!


	3. what feels like forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter george meets the dream team for the first time. after going through a terrible 9 hour plane ride. 
> 
> see his reaction to the terrible plane ride and his friends!

(will have curse words and mention of anxiety)

4:30 am

george had arrived. the airport was fairly medium sized and not too many cars were dropping people off. george swerved around the back, heading into the paid parking place. george was going to leave his car at the airport since he didn’t know anyone else to take him but himself.

he opened the car door immediately slamming it after he hopped out. george popped the trunk and retrieved his luggage. 

george’s adrenaline only riled up more. he was shaking. blood rising. 

he set out to the airport, dragging his luggage behind him. george was not ready for this long ass plane ride. although excited to meet his friends nerves took him over. he felt sick.

george set out to find security and check in. he already had his ticket emailed to him. finding security wasn’t hard, the airport was open but small at the same time. not crowded and pretty quiet. the line was short and he got through it pretty fast. when it was finally his turn he felt very anxious. he was told to take off his shoes and place them in the bucket with his luggage. he obeyed and got through quickly. 

george decided he should get a snack since he wouldn’t be eating very much on the plane. the 9 hour plane ride wasn’t the thing george was anxious about the most (although still very nervous about it) he was scared Dream and Sapnap would think he was different in real life. 

he had more confidence in the internet, but was very shy and quiet in real life. what if they thought he was uglier in person or not as funny as they thought he would be. his mind is cluttered with negative thoughts. he focuses on flushing them out. he decides the best way is to distract himself. 

he pulled out his phone to see 10 missed calls from “Dream 💚” and 4 from “Sapnap 🐼 “. George had forgot to text them he arrived at the airport. they probably though he had slept in (which he has tend to do in the past) 

he ran to the lounge by where his plane would take off. he sits down and calls Clay right away. 

*ring*. 

dream answered almost immediately in the most panic voice. 

“GEORGE???” he said in worry.

george decided to play a little joke. 

“mhm..?” he said trying to make his voice sound like he had just woken up. 

“george... did you sleep past your alarm??” clay said in an unsettled tone. 

“hmph?” george said playing along once more. 

“george you dumbass!” dream said in a very stern, serious voice. 

george felt a little more anxious and decided to stop the joke. 

george facetimed, Dream. 

dream picked up; covering his camera with his hand. 

“oh thank god” dream sighed. 

george chuckled 

“I got you...” 

dream hung up. 

george laughed. 

——————-~  
  


5:30 am

george was more tired than ever. he thought about texting his friends for comfort but didn’t want to burden them. planes were the scariest thing to george and he rarely ever wanted to ride on them. 

he felt his stomach get tight. it felt like 200 needles were stabbing his chest. he felt like crying. he had never been so nervous. although it was a terrible feeling it’d been awhile since george felt anything. he felt a little happier to know he wasn’t completely “broken” 

6 am rolled around and george was shivering to no end. they started calling groups of people up in letters. george got c22. he couldn’t be bother for first class because he knew he was going to dread it either way. why not say the money for the trip. 

george opened twitter and tweeted a picture of his nervous face, looking to be on the verge of tears. 

george just wanted to share the moment and didn’t realize how worrisome his face looked until he started receiving replies such as

“what’s wrong gogy?”

”dude u good?”

”#gogysupport”

george was confused.

he settled next to the window. hoping a better view could calm him down.

the plane hadn’t moved since he got on but he still felt like he was gonna throw up. 10 minutes until take off, and until airplane mode. george paid for wifi before hand but you could only use it when they reached a stable height. 

suddenly george felt a tiny vibration coming from his pocket. it was dream?

Dream 💚:

“yo you good?”

george was again puzzled. was this some practical joke people were playing on him?

George: 

“huh??”

Dream 💚: 

“I saw ur tweet dude.. what’s wrong? do you not want to come anymore?” 

george was baffled. he decided to look at his tweet. not understanding why everyone was worried 

he looked closely. he look like he was about the cry. george was nervous but mostly because of his fear of planes. 

at any moment after they take off: a bird could get caught in the engine causing them to plummet 60,000 feet to the floor. or turbulence could get strong and break a wing. they could face plant straight into a mountain. thinking about this only make george even more nervous. when he got nervous he played with his fingers and tuned everything out.

he zoned out for a while until realizing he had not messaged dream back.

George: 

“of course I do! I am just terrified of planes. that’s all 😟. I didn’t realize my face looked so worried haha. sorry to worry you!” 

  
Dream 💚:

okay good. i’ll see you soon. sapnap landed like 20 minutes ago. :)

george decided not to respond, not knowing what to say. 

flight 23 was ready for take off. 

george bucked in and felt his stomach twist and turn. his head was killing him. he should’ve brought aspirin. 

georges anxiety went through the roof. the plane started rolling a little bit. the plane had to drive a little bit to gain speed so the plane could take off. even just driving in the plane was traumatizing george. he held on for dear life. 

as the plane started taking off george felt himself get light headed. and then

black. 

george woke up 4 hours into the flight with the most dreadful headache. it wasn’t just his head that ached though. everything did. 

george placed his head on the cold window hoping it would help his headache. george picked up his phone and opened the clock app it was 10:30 am in england. 

george felt very uneasy. his stomach was queasy. 

oh no. george stood up and speed walked down the isle, to the bathroom. he got in there and threw up. about 4 times before stopping. he saw his snack from earlier barley broken down. 

george still felt light headed and slowly walked back to his seat. “everything aches” he thought. 

george sat back down placing his head back against the cold window. he was still very drowsy but his body refused him sleep. he decided to activate the airplane wifi he had paid for earlier. 

he opened twitter and took another selfie of his view. maybe then people would forget about his other image. 

he saw he was messages from Dream

Dream 💚: 

im so so excited georgie

8:30 am (GMT)

Dream 💚:

do you have a favorite candy? 

10 am (GMT) 

george felt to nauseous to even think about eating. his phone time had changed. his phone read 2 am.

it was dark outside. 

george felt uneasy again and headed to the bathroom. he couldn’t throw up because he had no food left in his system. instead he dry heaved. this was the worse. george hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. it was hell. how badly he want to be there. 5 hours left of this shit.

george pulled up the airplane app on his phone and bought water. he went back to his seat. a few minutes later the water had arrived to his seat. he drank it slowly in fear that if he drank too much too fast it would come straight back up. 

george felt completely and utterly miserable. he felt irritated at everything. when anyone even looked at him he felt deeply offended. 

he put in his earbuds and started listening to love songs. 

he admired love songs. they gave him hope that love existed. he had long to feel anyone love him. he wanted people to care but couldn’t even bring himself to care. affection is gross to george. it’s un- necessary. _so he thought_

george was speaking from experience that didn’t exist. how could he know if affection was good or not. but growing up he learned it was weird. he thought about it every once an awhile, whenever he’d see a cute couple holding hands or playing with eachothers hair. george felt deep down he wanted something like that. but he’d never even seen that playing field let alone run on it. 

24 years of age, never had a girlfriend. he didn’t feel attracted to anyone. george knows nothing about relationships, crushes, _love._

_seeing the difference between platonic feelings and not, was something george had never thought about. and never planned to._

george felt worse and worse as time went by. as 2 hours were left according to his plane, the time had changed yet again. 

it was dark outside. but beautiful lights were seen everywhere by passing city’s.

george felt uneasy yet again, but tried to ignore it. it felt like the more he ignored it the more his stomach ached. he didn’t want to deal with dry heaves. they hurt. 

george drank more water and played with his fingers. 

30 more minutes in hell. 

george felt his stomach growling at him. he was hungry but even the thought of food brought his nausea levels higher. george was miserable. 

the plane attendant finally announced there would soon be a landing. 

george couldn’t wait to leave the shithole. 

his nausea was growing so unbearable. and flying back down was almost as bad as lift off. 

the flight attendant announced that passengers may unbuckle and exit.

george quickly got out of his seat. he grabbed his bag from the top shelf it was contained in and ran out of the plane. he ran to the front where he finally found a trash can. he hovered over it and let everything out. he didn’t have dry heaves this time, and instead threw up his water. 3 times. his head felt like it was getting stabbed with millions of tiny needles. everything hurt. he felt light headed again. he tried keeping his balance. but he was wobbly. 

right then and there he wanted to curl up and just die. everything was pain. he tried to look at his phone to see where his friends were but any sense of light made him even more nauseous. 

he stood holding his suitcase handle. eyes closed. misery. george wish he had felt anything than this. he wanted to cry. he felt his phone buzzing and tried to read the messages but his head ached too much. 

george heard a familiar voice. he wanted to look up but his body hurt too much to move his position. all he could think about was his aching body. 

“george?” the familiar voice said. 

george lifted his head a little bit to see his bestfriend Nick standing there. george squinted his eyes. 

“mmhm” was all george could get out. 

Nick ran up to george and hugged him. 

concered he asked

”holy shit george, are you okay? you look terrible.” 

“thanks” george mumbled. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. you look sick. your skin is so pale and you won’t even look at me.”

”clay is using the restroom right now and I told him I would look for you. I’ll go grab him, stay here”

george knew he couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. he was still standing up but any time he moved a little pain spiked throughout his body. 

george heard footsteps. running towards him.

”woah.” 

george recognized that voice instantly. he wanted to look up. he wanted to open his eyes but he couldn’t. 

“yeah I told you it was bad.”

”we need to get him out of here”

Nick grabbed george’s hand holding him close. george didn’t think about it, his mind was occupied with other thoughts. 

Nick dragged george out of the airport and they walked (painfully) to a convertible. the whole time they were walking george felt drowsy, nauseated, cold, achy. light hurt his eyes. 

nick opened the convertible and placed george inside. 

“hey guys” george said, noticeably sounding out of it. still only rarely opening his eyes. it felt better to open his eyes now that it was dark but george still struggled to keep them open. 

“you are a wreck” Nick said, his voice seeming to be coming from the passenger side. 

“george you are really out of it buddy” said a deep but calm voice. 

george was too out of it to care about anything. 

george giggled. even though it hurt his stomach. 

everything went black...

again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilysm! thank you for reading this and I hope all is well:)


	4. well hi there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today in this chapter there is going to be some angst but only lightly because we are just getting into the story.  
> This is the first chapter I am typing on a computer so please be aware of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is shitty I'm sorry.

George stirred awake. There was an unfamiliar setting around him.

He felt his stomach tense up. George slipped out of the random bed he was resting in and searched for a restroom. he was running out of time, he was about to burst.

George stepped lightly through the unknown hallways, his brain not even registering the fact he was in a random place. All he could think was I need the bathroom fast, I need it now. He tried his best to be fast but also stay quiet. He finally found a bathroom and ran to the toilet. He puked until nothing could come out anymore. George felt light-headed. He decided it wasn't best to stand up, so he sat by the toilet. He heard light footsteps heading towards the place he was situated in. George finally started connecting the dots and realized he was in some random person's bathroom and he had no idea how he'd gotten there. 

The footsteps kept getting closer... and closer... and then the door slowly opened.

It reveals a familiar face to George and a buzz of relief hit him. 

"George, are you okay?" he heard the man say with a whisper.

In reality, George felt shittier than he had ever felt, his legs would give out anytime he tried to walk and his head felt like it was being squeezed violently, but he didn't want to seem dramatic so all he said was:

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine. I am just a little plane sick." he hadn't been lying, but the plane ride wasn't the only thing making George feel sick. He knew his nerves were also playing a big part in this treacherous feeling he perceived. George never did well with anxiety. Any time something would frighten him, or stress him out he would almost always puke. It was a pretty normal part of his life. He puked quite often, considering his diagnosis.

Sapnap walked over to George and sat next to him on the cold tiles. He held George, to comfort him.

Most of the time George didn't like being touched, but right now he felt weak and Nick made him feel safe. He snuggled close and let his jet lag take control of his consciousness. He trusted Sapnap.

Nick knew George was suffering so he decided it was best for him to stay with him and try and be comforting. He held George close and started to doze off. 

\--------

_11:00 AM_

Sapnap woke up to the sound of the restroom door opening. George was fast asleep, still in his arms. Dream stood at the door and gave Sapnap a weird glance. 

"He threw up and again, and I decided it'd just be best if I stayed in here with him," he said softly

Dream gave him an understanding look but stayed staring at the smaller boy that Nick was holding.

"What are you looking at," Nick said teasingly. 

Clay rolled his eyes and started walking away. He felt some sort of envy of Sapnap and he didn't know why, but he brushed it off and decided he should probably make some breakfast for George for when he woke up. Whenever that would be. He headed to the spacious kitchen and pulled out and a carton of eggs. He took 2 eggs and cracked them into a small bowl. He stirred the eggs until he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see A sleepy Nick and George. George stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Dream. 

Dream had a very dark shade of blonde hair, it almost looked like light brown. He had golden eyes (at least to George). He had the cutest grin spread across his face. George felt his heart tingle. The man was tall, way taller than George had expected. Before he knew it he was running into Clay's arms. He gripped the taller man's chest tightly. 

Dream was surprised at how fast George had just ran to him and how tight he was holding on, but he wasn't complaining. 

The smaller boy looked up at Clay, his face was bright pink.

"Hi, Clay." 

Dream felt tingles throughout his whole body. He was excited to see his best friend, that's all. 

_Right?_

\----------

_10:30 PM_

George, Clay, and Nick were all sat on the couch watching "Slender Man".

George had begged them not to put on a horror movie but they insisted. To them it would be funny to watch George squirm around. Dream and Nick were sad on the edges of the couch while George was sat down in the middle. They were all huddled close together. George felt a little uncomfortable at first but eventually got too tired to care. When the movie got to a really scary part George would bury his head into Sapnap, and Nick would laugh. Dream's envy grew more and more as the movie went on. He didn't know why he felt so jealous but he did.

Clay started watching the movie less and less and started watching George more and more. He cherished whenever George would lean into him instead of Sapnap, and loved it, even more, when he would stay there longer than 3 seconds. Dream felt shameful. George was just his best friend. NOTHING MORE. why did he feel like he wanted more. why was he being pulled into this. This is the worst thing that could have to happen. George was straight, and so was Clay.

Was Clay straight? He had to be. There is no way he's letting himself fall in love with his best friend. There is no way he was going to let himself ruin this holiday trip. 

_NO way_

He tried to escape his thought by watching the movie but any time the boy would lean into him his heart would skip a beat and he could feel his face flush red. 

After the movie Clay was tired and more than ready to go to sleep. As he was about to get up he noticed George was sleeping, very peacefully, but not with him. He was cuddled next to Sapnap who was also sleeping. Clay felt resentful. How could Sapnap snuggle George like that. How could George fall asleep on Sapnap and not him?

Clay didn't know what to feel anymore. Ashamed, Guilty, Upset, angry. Every negative emotion there was, Clay, felt he was feeling them all. 

He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. He was too irritated to fall asleep. At himself, Sapnap, and George. Why was this happening to him. Why did HE have to fall for his best friend. What had he done to deserve this. Clay never intended to fall for a straight man, that was definitely not on his agenda for the Christmas Holiday. Clay knew he couldn't show his feelings, no matter how strong they got he did not want to lose George. Everything they had was far too much for him to risk.

\--------

_9:30 AM_

George woke up feeling very warm. He looked up to see one of his best friends sleeping. George realized he was too close for comfort. He stepped off the couch, careful to not wake Nick. He felt sore. George still wasn't fully recovered from his plane mishap but he was feeling much better. Over the past 3 days, the only thing George had eaten was a Starbucks Cake Pop, Plane peanuts, an apple, and Scrambled eggs.

George was starving.

He went to the kitchen. No one else was awake yet, and George was glad. He looked in the cabinets for something to munch on. He found a breakfast bar and an oatmeal packet. He at the breakfast bar first and then put the oatmeal in the bowl. He poured water into the oats and placed the bowl into the microwave for 1 minute. He sat down and ate his oatmeal. It was very warm and filled him up. 

After a while, George got bored scrolling through Twitter. He decided to go wake up Clay. Maybe they could play some morning Minecraft. 

George headed up the stairs and knocked on Clay's door. 

"Mm... What" Clay mumbled. 

"Did I wake you up?" George sure hoped not.

"No, I was watching some Netflix, why what's up?"

"Sapnap is still sleeping and I'm bored. Do you want to play some Minecraft?" 

There was a pause. Oh no, George didn't want Clay to feel obligated. He decided to add something else,

"It's totally okay if you don't I was just wondering because I figured, you know, you might be awake too and.."

He was cut off.

"Oh no, sorry George, of course, I want to. I was answering a text.

Last night Clay decided to download a dating app. Maybe if he dated other people he would lose whatever he felt towards George, and he could go back to only feeling platonic love for George and ONLY platonic. Everything would be so much better then. Everyone could enjoy their Holiday break without stupid feelings.

"Good" you could hear the smile in George's voice.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 5," Clay called out.

"see you there."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter 2 times the first time it was written, it deleted. So, please be aware of that.  
> My Twitter is: eva80113557  
> I know it's pretty long but I will post there whenever this story is updated :)   
> I luv u :))


End file.
